


Beggin For Thread

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Mystery Spot and Dean's death, Gabriel couldn't help but feel drawn to the younger hunter and watch over him. Though the archangel wasn't expecting to develop feelings for the hunter or become his partner against the things that goes bump in the night. Another thing the archangel wasn't expecting was seeing the deceased brother coming back with his younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever fanfic in the Supernatural community, so apologies for mistakes and everything. This fanfic is dedicated to my Sabriel twin, Radenierafire, who encourages me to write this fanfic while we were talking about AUs while in line for the karaoke party in SeaCon.

After Gabriel had ended his warp reality that he had placed the three of them in, he knew deep down that Sam Winchester was going on the path that he tried to sway him off of. He felt a connection between the hunter, the fact that they were both stubborn when it comes to family and would bend their backs backwards just protect and save them. Though the difference between them, besides the whole archangel and human thing, and the whole true vessel was that Sam was a person he could have been if he just stayed in heaven. Though the past is the past and right now Gabriel was living the present while scheming for the future to prevent the end.

Gabriel had kept a close eyed on Sam ever since they parted ways, though when they all went to attack Lilith that was his cue to stay away from the infestation of demons. It was two days ago when he finally caught up with Sam and continue to watch over him. His heart broke for the hunter when he watched him and the older hunter buried Dean Winchester unable to burn his body since Sam wanted a place to visit his brother's grave. After that, he watched Sam spiral downwards as he watched him talk to crossroad demons trying to bargain for his soul for Dean's. Gabriel always stood back away from detection and waited to attack if things go south, though it never did. He watched Sam kill the demon with a blade before leaving, and that's when he knew that he needed to do something, help the brother let go of his anger and move on.

So Gabriel started to do much more than stand and watch like an onlooker, instead he started making the hunts easier for Sam, pointing him in the right direction so the brother could figure out who was attacking and making sure he would live another day. This had continued for about a month and the taller man wasn't giving the archangel any slack when he continue to go on hunts after hunts, trying to find Lilith and extract his revenge on her about Dean's death. Hell, he had to deal with a demon that was hanging onto Sam, at first he was uneasy but he didn't notice that would cause worry in the archangel, so he took the time to relax and gather his strength.

Though when he came back to check on the remaining Winchester he couldn't believe he had missed the most important fact, demon blood. When he first checked on Sam, he noticed a pair of naked bodies tangle up together, he was about to let them go till he noticed who the woman was, more like what she is and how Sam was sucking on her arm while they go at it.

Rage boiling in him for his own stupid careless mistake he made himself visible and removed the woman from the room with just a snap of his fingers. Golden hues wanting to mesmerize the toned chest of Sam's body and burn the image forever in his head, forcibly shoving the thoughts and desires out of his mind he reached towards the bed when the hunter realizing that his partner was gone.

"Ruby?" The voice was filled with hunger and confusion as he called out for the demon, the back of the sandy blond's brain wished that he called his name instead.

Climbing onto the very comfortable bed as he reached for the dagger and cut part of his arm cursing under his breath before pressing his arm against the hunter's lips.

"Wha-?"

"Loki." Gabriel said as he stared at the hunter who looked at him with confusion in his eyes when he realized that the Trickster was in the same room as him. Though Gabriel saw the hunger in his eyes when he saw the blood dripping from the shorter man's arm.

"Drink Sam, it'll help. I promise." Gabriel reassured him once more before he found himself being pinned down underneath the hunter who tackle his arm like a starving child presented with a piece of cracker and had to fight other children for the small piece of food.

This was defiantly not one of the ways he was planning on revealing himself to the hunter, though he couldn't deny how hot it felt being trapped against a bigger body and feeling his lips against his skin. Minutes passed by before Sam finally pulled away, eyes clearing up from the dark hunger as he stared down at the Trickster below him.

"Loki?"

"I can explain everything, Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

So, maybe the archangel didn't always have a back up plan to a back up plan, his excuse for this situation he found himself in was that he wasn't the moose boy going to funky town with a demon. Sure, he can't really speak since he had his fair share of enjoying some love from a pagan, but he couldn't bare the idea of failing again. He already failed his brothers and the only person he didn't want to fail was Sam Winchester.

Gabriel sat at the table his clothes all wrinkle from being pinned down by the hunter (though he would confess that was a lot more enjoyable than his times in Casa Erotica) and his arm bandaged up from the cut he made to detox the hunter in a safer matter. Sam, on the other hand sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded together in his lap, cheeks slightly flustered and his perfect hair was actually for once not perfect. If the angel had to bet his grace on why Sam was blushing, he would claim it was because the Trickster found him completely naked, aroused and ended up pinning the shorter man against the bed as he drink his blood. 

They sat there in the awkward silence as they tried to find their voices and the right words to start the conversation, Gabriel was completely sure he wasn't going to out himself as an archangel to Sam right there and then. Besides knowing the remaining Winchester he would begged the angel to bring Dean back, his heart and mind would be in the internal struggle against one another because he would want to help Sam, because he could relate to the heart ache of losing a brother, but he has seen what it does to people if they don't let go. Thus, he continue his facade as the pagan god called Loki, though he has to come up with a good explanation to reason the hunter and make him believe him at least.

"How long have you been keeping tabs on me?"

Taken back from the sudden voice breaking the silence that filled the hotel room, Gabriel looked up at Sam who sat there patiently waiting for an answer, a sigh escape the other man's lips as he spoke.

"About a month or two ago."

"Why were you keeping tabs on me? I thought you pagans were only interested in the tributes made in your honor?"

"I'm not like most pagans, Sam. How about we call it me, the pagan god named Loki, investing in a man named Sam Winchester."

"What do you mean?"

"Something for me to know and you to find out later."

Silence fell between the two men once more as the tension of the air continue to hover above them. Gabriel counted down from thirty and waited for a response from the other man, and when the man didn't, Gabriel found himself speaking up once more.

"During your craze work ethic of yours, have you noticed how some things were a little too convenient? How the internet provided you the right article of what you're dealing with? How your gun or knife was in arm's reach?"

Gabriel paused as he waited to see any signs from the hunter who realize what Gabriel was saying was absolutely true and how he didn't really have the world's greatest luck and it has been all his doing.

"What's in it for you?" Gabriel sighed with frustration when he hear Sam repeating himself like a broken record.

"Like I said, that's for me to know and you to find out later."

"So what really went down last night?"

"Besides you getting a little freaky with a demon?"

"Besides that! I mean you forcing me to drink your blood."

"If you haven't noticed kiddo, demon blood is toxic. Think of taking every addictive drug to mankind then stopped all of a sudden. Your mind isn't completely there and you would do anything to get a little taste. That's demon blood. Pagan blood on the other hand does wonders! It reverses the effects and acts like an antidote."

Once again silence filled the room, Gabriel hated the silence the urge to play music or do something to fill the void was strong, but he knew that the hunter would be displeased with him. Though that would be fine, but it would cause problems for the angel who keeps finding himself helping the hunter on his hunts.

"If everything you are saying is true, Loki. Why should I trust you? I mean you killed Dean at least one hundred times when you were having your fun." Sam's voice was stern and accusingly as he stared at the sandy blond pagan.

Because I was trying to help you in the long run, he thought to himself but instead he shrugged his shoulders and give him an amusing smile as he spoke. "You shouldn't, but between black soul and me, I think the safest and smartest choice would be with me."

"I take it you're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope, can't do that, bucko."

"Fine. If you're going to follow me around the States, if I see one sign of something shady I'll stake you in the heart."

"At least buy me dinner first, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes at the shorter man as a groan escaped his lips.

"Besides that, there's one condition you have to do if you're going to follow me around."

"And that is?"

"You're going to hunt with me, Loki."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel never thought once in his entire existence that he would be a hunter or trained to be one. During his time he spent on Earth up to this moment the hunters hunted him, and now things are different and he's being the hunter instead of the hunted. The archangel figured that when the words 'you're going to hunt' was said the two men came had two completely different ideas in mind to such a career. Sam had hoped that Gabriel would use his pagan powers and help with defeating the monsters and hunt for Lilith, while Gabriel actively expressed how he wanted to lay low and make sure that the other pagans didn't know that one of their own was helping a hunter instead of devouring him. After long debates and arguments, Sam Winchester relented and gave up his plan of having Loki using his abilities during the hunt which left the only option the pagan can do.

A few days spent on the road in the Impala, Gabriel feeling slightly constricted in a vehicle which they spent driving for hours to find a hidden location from society so they can start their training regime. He had offer the hunter to take the fastest way, but the other man refuse to leave the last thing he had left to remember his brother besides the pendant he wore around his neck. During their little road trip to their destination, Gabe had found himself nodding along the music and found Sam's taste of music to be unique and refreshing though when Sam would catch the shorter man either nodding his head to the beat or humming along the song he would fight against the smile that would spread across his lips. The archangel would always question Sam about why he was smiling, which his answers always went back and forth with 'I wasn't smiling' or 'It's because you're a terrible singer'. 

"Freedom at last!" The sandy blond man exclaimed as he opened the door and lay on the grass once they finally had arrived. Arms stretch above his head as he continue to lay on the grass, he wonder how humans can deal with being in a car for that long and not go insane. The bright, warm sun was blocked by a freakishly tall human who stood above him with a questioning look. 

"Are you done yet?" He inquiry which caused Gabriel to sigh before sitting up, grass found a new home on the back of his faded green jacket and his now messy hair. Sam just shook his head and walked towards the trunk of the Impala while Gabriel took the few extra moments of freedom before standing up and walking towards Sam.

"So, what's first, Sammy?" Gabriel pretended not to notice how Sam's shoulders tensed up for a few moments before answering, pretending that the shorter man didn't call him Sammy at all. 

"Have you ever used a gun before?" The question rewarded the hunter with a 'Are you serious?" look from the shorter man before Sam just shook his head and continue on.

"We're going to start first with a shotgun." Sam said as he reached for the gun in the trunk and placed in Loki's hands while the pagan looked over the gun with curious eyes. "Hey be careful with that!" He said as he noticed Gabriel looking towards the barrel of the gun, snatching the shotgun from the pagan's hands before he let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't help but feel like he was a teacher scolding a small child for almost doing something dangerous. 

After that fiasco, Sam looked around the area and found a decent size tree and sprayed a target on the tree with spray pain before walking towards Loki and beckon for the shorter man to follow him. Once they were standing ten yards away, Sam instructed Loki to watch him as he took up his stance as he pointed the gun towards the tree, holding the position for a minute he relaxed his shoulders checked the safety on the gun before handing it to the shorter man and asked him to copy the stance from his memory. Sam was impress that the pagan had a good memory, but he had noticed the small little errors that would cause the kickback to be painful. 

"Hold still." Sam instructed which is exactly what Gabriel did before he felt strong arms brushing his own and felt his hands adjusting his hands on the shotgun then moved his arms and shoulders a little bit. Focus! He shouted to his brain as he tried to pay attention to what Sam was saying, but his brain was too busy distracted by how it felt to have the other man's hands against his own. 

"Loki!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Were you paying attention to what I was saying?"

No. "Yes of course, Samsquatch!"

"Okay, if you were. Then what did I say to do next?"

Shit. "Take the safety off?"

"No. I said you need to keep your eyes on the target and line it up before you take the safety off."

"Right."

The first attempt didn't go so well, which Gabriel blamed the fact that his mind was too busy reliving that night when he was pinned down by a very naked Sam Winchester. Two more attempts later he was getting it, but the urge to mess up so he can feel Sam's hands on him again was extremely tempting. Once the temptation grew too much, he found his fourth attempt to be him pretending he made a mistake and pointed the shotgun too low. A sigh escape the other man's lips as he just shook his head and helped Gabriel re-position himself once again, with the final attempt Gabriel was able to hit the bulls-eye which earned him an approving look.

"Now what?"

"Now you get to walk back another ten yards and try and hit it again. We'll do this till we get you at least forty yards away and being able to shoot the target."

"Can we at least make sure we take a break some time soon?"

"If you can get to forty yards."

"You're on."

Couple of hours later and several empty bullets later, Gabriel was able to hit the bulls-eye from forty yards which earned him the break he was craving for. They leaned against the trunk of the Impala while they were drinking can beer, though would prefer win over anything else, but he didn't bother voicing his complaint since he was too tired in his vessel and he wanted to enjoy this peacefulness between them. Though of course, Gabriel had snapped his fingers and treated them both with food, the shorter man enjoyed sweets awhile he made sure to get something healthy for the walking, talking tree. Sam was truly taken by surprise when Loki had got him something that he actually likes, feeling his stomach waking up from the smell of food he looked over towards the shorter man. A smile spread across his features as he spoke, "Thank you, Loki."

Gabriel knew he was doom when he felt something in him bubbling up a little more when he looked up at the taller man who was grinning at him. Though the name was said was just his person and how his heart dropped when the name kept repeating over and over his mind. Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel goodness in this chapter <3 Apologies in advance if I got everything wrong during the scene... I never write this type of stuff before so bare with me??

"How do you kill a werewolf?"

"Silver to the heart."

"Djinn?"

"Oh those blue genie people."

"Loki...."

"I know, Sammy! They are Djinns and they are killed with silver dipped in lamb's blood."

"Now recite the words to exorcism a demon."

A loud groan was made from the man that was laying on the bed looking bored to death with a book laying across his chest. "We've been doing this all day! I think it's safe to say I know pretty much everything you taught me."

"It's just the beginning, Loki."

"We already talked about killing vamps, ghosts, changelings and Tricksters. Soon I'll be able to mimic your voice and predict everything you're going to say next."

Sam who was sitting at the table with a laptop on the counter as he looked over news articles. The taller man debated for a little longer about if he should continue to drill all the knowledge he knows about the supernatural to the rookie hunter or not. Though after glancing at the other man that was laying on the bed, he let out a sigh before saying, "Fine. You still remember how to get rid of ghosts?"

"Yup! You salt and burn the bones to a crisp."

"Do you want to try using your knowledge out in the field?"

Gabriel quickly sat up, his hair was a mess from laying down on the bed for so long. "Do you mean?"

"Yes."

"Hells yeah! Let's light this candle!" Sam never thought he would witness a pagan being excited to go hunting. Part of him felt bad for holing them up in the hotel for two weeks when they were going back and forth with training on how to fight and shoot guns to memorizing all the ways to kill the supernatural beasts that prey on the weak. He couldn't help but smile at the shorter man who stood up and fixed his appearance before packing his bag, though he must have worried the pagan when he looked over to the hunter with a questioning look.

"You alright there, Sammy?"

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered slightly feeling a little embarrassed that he was caught off guard while a pair of curious golden eyes stared at him. Sometimes he swear he noticed a hint of desire in those eyes who stared at him longingly. The hunter try to quickly brush the idea away by saying that he was just imagining the looks that the pagan was giving him. Though whenever Loki was distracted by something or looking away, the taller man couldn't help but wet his lips whenever he believe he saw desire from the shorter man.

Gabriel wasn't expecting to have a soft spot for the hunter or find himself pinning after him, though he tried his best to mask such feelings. Though sometimes he couldn't help but find himself staring at the Winchester when he run his fingers through his hair or the few times he noticed Sam coming out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Shit! He really need to stop thinking back to that night when he come across Sam nude while he was chasing a demon away from him and how that said man pinned him against the bed and started to suck on his arm. One month after Dean's death was when Gabriel acted as Sam's silent guardian and two months after they are spent together training and now they were going on their first hunt as a duo.

He had seen the younger brother completely destroyed after Dean's death and how he goes to every crossroad trying to bargain Dean's life for his own. Gabriel wondered if Sam ever remembered the words he said to him the last time they saw one another when Dean was alive. 'This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain.' The one thing that the archangel was grateful about is the fact that ever since Gabriel officially joined Sam as his hunter partner they both agree on the whole 'We won't talk about the Mystery Spot' which saved them the awkwardness. 

It took them all day to figure out what exactly they were facing against, at first they thought it was just their standard haunting but it turned to be a lot more than that. While they were looking around for bones they weren't expecting a changling stalking them. They only realize it when it was too late and the changling got Sam by surprise and pinned him down trying to kill him. Amber eyes searching around the abandoned house trying to find anything to give him a flame, but seeing the struggle between Sam and the creature distracted him too much, hands reaching for the closes object he swing a pan at the changling. "Not on my watch!" Successfully hitting the creature off of Sam, Gabriel grabbed Sam by his arm and pulled him up as they ran from the kitchen towards the living.

Lungs falling and rising at a rapid pace as they looked at one another as they dug through their bags looking for anything to cause a flame. "We only got lighters." Gabriel groaned as he took the lighter and handed it to Sam. Once they heard footsteps coming towards them they both had a similar idea that comes to mind. "Go!" Gabriel shouted at Sam as he grabbed his dagger and hold it out in front of him. 

"What?! Are you serious?!" Completely taken by surprise from the command from the shorter man, Sam continue to stand there eyes darting between Loki and the direction the changling was coming from. 

"Someone need's to grab the oil from the kitchen and set it up for one of us to lead it to a trap. Besides you're mister long leg here. So go before we're both boned."

Sam stared down at the sandy blond man before a sigh escape his lips and said, "Be careful, Loki."

"I'm not gonna keel over that easily, Sammy." Sam nodded his head and dashed towards the other entrance to the kitchen just in time for the changling to step into the living room to meet Gabriel. 

"I see the pan didn't even help fix your ugliness." Gabriel said as he slowly started to walk backwards as the changling gave him an odd look before the sounds of cupboards being opened and close. "Fuck." Gabriel groaned to himself when the Changling ignored Gabriel and started to move towards the kitchen. "Fuck!" His voice a little louder as he run towards the other entrance and barely got there in time from the killing blow.

"Hey ugly, don't you even dare." He said as slash part of the Changling's body causing it to step back. Standing between Sam and the creature the most stupidest plan hatch in the archangel's head. "Light it up, Sam!" Eyes darting towards Sam who got back up on his feet and towards the oil trap he laid out for the creature. The taller man rewarded the shorter man with an odd look before doing what he was told and threw the lighter at the oil trap. Using the burst of strength Gabriel had, he rammed the Changling into the fire and was close to stepping inside the fire with it. 

Seeing the creature turned to ashes, Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the ground while he watched the fire continue to burn. Feeling completely out of it, Gabriel didn't even noticed Sam walking past him and drown the fire with water before taking a seat next to the pagan. They both looked like shit, but it seemed like Sam was the worst off with scratches on his arms while Gabriel had some on his cheek. The silence was deafening for the shorter man as a slight smirk spread across his lips as he said, "You look like shit."

The comment aloud caused the other hunter to laugh before he replied with, "You don't look that hot either." That rewarded a chuckle before they found themselves sitting in the silence staring at one another. They could both blame on the adrenaline that was pumping through their veins, though it was pumping through Sam and not Gabriel but he would claim that the moment got to them. Their eyes hold each other with captivity before Gabriel was the first one to lean forward and capture Sam's lips against his own. Realizing what he just did, he started to back away before he felt a hand against the back of his head pulling him forward and a pair of lips devouring his own. 

Groaning into the kiss, Gabriel twined his fingers in the long locks of Sam's hair as he tugged on it. The groan coming from the taller man nearly drove the shorter one insane as he continue to tug on the hair while Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap never once breaking the kiss. Tongues teasing one each other while hips grind against one another, it was intoxicating and if he was good at judging things he doubt he could continue to hold his restraint. Though Gabriel wasn't expecting to feel a pair of hot lips nibbling and sucking on his neck. "Sam.." He moaned out as he tilted his head back to help give the hunter more skin to tackle. This was truly better than the fantasies he had with the moose.

Wrapped up in the moment, they tugged and ripped off each material of clothing that blocked each other from what they were desiring the most. Sam moved Loki off from his lap and laid him on the ground, spreading his legs apart as he prepped the pagan's entrance, wet fingers prodding and entering the hole, Gabriel lay there fingers digging in the long muscular arms in front of him as he let out a long moan. Sam continue to stretch the entrance for a few minutes longer before entering the man below him. They started off slow as he continue to thrust inside the man while their lips devouring each other. 

The pace was driving both the hunters crazy to the point that Sam started to thrust faster and harder causing the other man to leave scratches on the taller man's back. Moaning louder and louder for the hunter. "Loki." He moaned out before cumming inside the man, looking down at the man below him he noticed the very extreme problem that was causing discomfort for him. Amber eyes pleading for release and Sam being the ever attentive lover nodded his head before taking the stiff cock in his mouth. Slowly licking up and down the shaft and whenever he reached towards the tip he sucked it for a few seconds longer before repeating his actions. 

"Fuck, Sam!" He moaned out before spilling instead of the hunter's mouth, though he wasn't expecting Sam to swallow at all, God that's hot, the archangel thought as he continue to lay there as he looked at the hunter. 

"Maybe we can have round two on a bed?" Sam snorted at how blunt and ready to go the pagan was, he let out a chuckle and said, "I'll think about it."


End file.
